Technological Field
The present disclosure relates to computer vision and identification of objects by robotic devices.
Background
Object detection and/or identification may be utilized in a variety of applications such as navigation, surveillance, retail, agriculture, public event infrastructure, and or other applications. While some solutions may exist for the identity of patterns (e.g., QR code) they may be often visually glaring and/or offensive to people because they add visual clutter to a scene, and/or reveal objects being marked thereby potentially exposing presence of a security and/or its operational characteristics. Here we propose methods and apparatus may provide for less visible means for marking and/or identifying objects by robotic devices.